The Illuminati
The Illuminati is an alliance formed on March 24, 2018. Originally created by Viacom from Comedy Central, this alliance has switched hands a few times. Under leadership of Viacom the alliance was weak, and had not grown but to 4 members by late May of 2018. Whenever Keelan Kyle of El Peurto La Florida took over on June 4, 2018, he knew changes had to be made. From June 10th through June 16th he led The Great Recruitment Effort, where he sent recruitment messages all over Orbis, to players new and old, and got the word out about The Illuminati. By the end of June The Illuminati had gained roughly 20 members, and was growing at a rapid pace. At this time Keelan Kyle had decided it was best to get two new members to help him keep the alliance under control, since he was expecting continued growth. However, around early July, he fell into talks of war on Esquire Templar, he was ready to launch a surprise attack on Esquire Templar on July 4, 2018, but it fell through, since the others who encouraged him had changed their minds. Growth continued through July, by the end of July The Illuminati had 76 members and had hit its peak of growth. Now resting in 51st position, Keelan Kyle needing more help to lead this huge alliance gave the position of executive to Modern Soviet Union, led by Joseph V. Stalin. He overthrew our government by promoting himself to leader, and kicking out all other government members. This forced Keelan Kyle to message all of our members to get them out of there so he would not have all that revenue coming in. After about 3 days of negotiations Keelan Kyle had got the alliance back, and invited all players back, after that only 63 stayed. In a desperate attempt to pull the alliance together Keelan Kyle declared war on Esquire Templar and Knights Templar. This war went on for two weeks before the enemies propaganda had worn out The Illuminati's members. Knights Templar had been falsely claiming to be winning the war and had lied about The Illuminati having no funds to rebuild nations affected by the war. With all this being said, The Illuminati had an anonymous alliance who was giving them 200 million for rebuild plus materials for helping, and the numbers proved we were winning. over 300 wars fought and over 400 million in damages by us, yet we don't get mentioned, even though we posted an official declaration of war in the forums as well. Around August 8, 2018 Keelan Kyle had a family emergency, he had to go back to his grandparents and spend time with his family while he could, so he logged off and went on a hiatus so to say. During this time Ragnar was asked to lead The Illuminati, which now had 29 members. What happened during this time is unknown. However, whenever Keelan Kyle got back on, he was leader again, and The Illuminati had three members. Keelan Kyle saw this opportunity to restart The Illuminati, and make a new name for them. Keelan Kyle set the new goal for The Illuminati to be a haven for new and growing nations. Optional taxes, and full funding up to city 10 for all new nations. Keelan Kyle wants to be a peaceful alliance this time around, he says it is his second chance. He got back on on December 24, 2018 and as of January 7, 2019 The Illuminati has 30 members.